Sing For Me
by ZaxiaRain
Summary: Maki, the daughter of late Mitsuki and Takuto, has never been exposed to music, due to her father's fears. When she becomes sick and learns of her mother's desire to sing, something inside sparks her own interest. Friendship, a little romance, and closure
1. Chapter 1

**A/C: Welcome to my new fanfic 8D I hope you enjoy. It's mostly a story about my own Full Moon OC's but I'd really appreciate reviews and positive feedback C: Don't rag on my decisions, because they're my own. If you don't like this fanfic, it's a simple click to close the window. Also, these first few chapters will be mostly reviewing over Maki's young years, her growing up. It may just all be in this first chapter, but who knows. *shrug* It's a WIP. Enjoy!**

_"Kimi wo suki ni natte_

_Dore kurai tatsu no kanna."_

The beginning melody sifted through Maki's hair, whispering lightly against her ears, coaxing her into a solemn, calm feeling. An almost regretful emotion threatened to overcome her. "Daddy? What's this song?"

Maki's father, a handsome man who always kept his dark hair back in a ponytail, smiled down at her as his rough hand brushed back her own dark tresses. "_Eternal Snow_. It's the song that will always remind me of your mother, Maki." He'd say, although if she insisted on knowing more, he'd refuse to tell her.

"Daddy, were you a musician?" Maki was only nine years old, not having known her mother at all. _Maybe I never will_, was a recurring thought that entered her mind as she grew up. Time after time, Takuto would refuse his daughter's pleas to tell him about himself, her mother, and numerous things that remained a mystery.

"Yes, I was. I sang as lead for the band _Route: L_." Every time, he'd let on just a teensy bit more about himself, but never her mother.

* * *

_It's as if he wants to keep her to himself._ Maki was thinking as she got on the transit bus. Several years had passed since her father would sing her to sleep. Along the way, as she was transitioning into high-school, she developed a tumor in her throat, much like the one her mother had, although she didn't know this.

Truthfully, she was scared to death. Her doctor was an old family friend, Keiichi Wakaouji. In fact, at that moment she was heading over for her regular exam, refusing to let herself become weak enough that Wakaouji had to make house visits.

"We're stopping at the hospital now. Please press the button if you wish to get off the bus."

Her finger poked at the button, hearing the all too familiar beep that signaled someone wished to leave. She stepped off carefully, her skirt swishing as the bus drove away, carrying the other passengers to designated areas.

Maki ran her hand through her hair. She'd seen photos of her mother as a young child and instead of wearing her hair up, she always wore it down in its original, wavy self. She'd cut it a few times to manage it easier, the ends just barely past her waist now. Her thoughts were on getting a new haircut as she entered the hospital doors.

An elevator ride and a few minutes later, she was knocking on Wakaouji's door. "Please, come in." Came the reply Maki recognized.

She opened the door quietly and stepped inside. "'Morning," She said quietly. A similarity she shared with Mitsuki was the fact she couldn't talk loud because of her tumor.

Keiichi turned around in his swivel chair. It'd been so long since he'd seen a familiar face such as hers. "Ah, Maki," He murmured, running his hand over the coarse graying stubble along his chin. "I see Mitsuki in you every time."

She blushed. Her mother was certainly a beautiful woman; she'd seen so herself when looking at a hidden photo album. Mitsuki, Takuto, and herself as a baby of two months were in a family photo tucked away in Takuto's office drawer. "Can we please just get this over with? I'm not meaning to be rude, but I feel uncom-"

The doctor nodded solemnly. "I know what you mean. Treating another patient with a similar case as Mitsuki's is heart breaking for me. Why, when she was young-"

"You treated my mother for throat cancer?" Maki interrupted, her voice was louder than necessary.

"Wha-?" Wakaouji confused himself. "N-no, of course not." _Damn_. His promise to Takuto a long time ago kept him from blurting everything out to Mitsuki's daughter. Wakaouji himself helped deliver Maki, the first to see her, him the first thing she saw as he introduced her to the world. The large, cruel world that claims victims heartlessly. The doctor shook his head.

After peering into her throat several times, he leaned back. "It seems that the swelling has been down for a while. You aren't doing anything such as over vocalizing activities like yell-"

"Sensei, I know that already. I haven't been doing anything. Can I be excused now? Be sure to call my father to update him, please." Without another word from him or herself, she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Maki-" Click. She had no clue what he was going to say, nor did she want to. All she wanted was to talk to Fuyumi.

Only Fuyumi had ever been supportive since learning of her cancer. Well, despite her other friends at her junior high, Fuyumi was really the only one who actually _seemed_ to know what was going on with her. Maki had met Fuyumi in her first year as an elementary student. They hit it off fast, and as long as she could remember, it was always Fuyu there behind her all the way, whether she liked it or not.

She pulled out her cell phone, a pink flip that her father gave her as means of communication. Since she'd learned of the tumor in her throat, it seemed like Maki could never stay home. She was always out and about, reading, observing crowds, window shopping, or hanging out with Fuyumi.

Her own father hadn't been that supportive when he learned of the tumor. Takuto, although he had had one, blamed himself, feeling as if she inherited the disease. All he could tell her was to get surgery; nowadays, it was all that usually came out of his mouth, other than the casual "How was school?", "How are your grades?", and so on.

"Maki, are you alright?" Fuyumi's voice broke through the semi-silence over the line, causing Maki to tear away from her thoughts.

She smiled subconsciously. Fuyumi, always worried, forever going to be her "Mother Hen", her best friend. "Nothing's wrong. I just had a check up. The swelling's been down now for quite a while. He didn't seem that concerned so I'll be fine for a while."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I'm just walking, planning to head downtown and maybe grab a bite to eat. What about you?" She asked.

Fuyumi cupped her hand over the phone and spoke to someone whose voice was muffled over the line. Maki patiently waited, knowing the words that were going to come out of Fuyu's mouth. "Stuck home, babysitting Azumi and Keisuke. I'd come down there, but I'm sure you aren't in the mood to be around these two."

She was exactly right. In fact, Maki wasn't even in the mood to be around anyone. She just wanted to head for the riverbank and write. "Yeah. I'll talk to you later, Fuyu. I need some time alone."

"Alright, Maki. Call me later." Click.

Maki's thoughts remained elsewhere as her feet subconsciously walked the familiar path to the riverbank, where her mind seemed to open up tenfold, her thoughts spilling out like Jenga blocks falling over. As she sat down in her spot, her mind was on her mother, as it always seemed to be.

**A/C: Sooo, yeah :3 Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Not really much to it, but I really hope you enjoy it. I promise there's going to be more.. liveliness? I guess, in the next chapter. I just wanted to get this typed up quickly so y'all can read. Please, positive reviews only and constructive criticism. ~Cindy**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/C: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that I'm more likely following the anime adaptation of Full Moon wo Sagashite, since I don't really want to read the manga right now. x3;; Anyway, hope you like this chapter just as much 83**

**-**

_Once again, I'm only left with shreds of my mother. Wakaouji wouldn't tell me more. Actually, no, it was more like he _couldn't_ tell me anything. Something's odd with that old man; my father, too. It's so frustrating; I want to know what my mother was like. Aren't I entitled to that knowledge since I'm her daughter? What are they hiding from me that could possibly be dang-_

_"Hold me tight,_  
_Konna omoi nara_  
_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochii_  
_Shiritaku nakatta yo_  
_I love you_  
_Namida tomaranai_  
_Kottonanjya kimi no kotto_  
_Komiageru fuyuzorani_  
_Sakebitai imazugu_  
_Kimi ni aitai yo."_

Maki's writing cut off as the song drifted around her, the voice sad. Who else knows this song? Maki sat up, looking around. Far down the river bend sat a boy, probably a year older than her. He didn't have anything with him, excluding a notebook and a pen, and he repeating the lyrics several times.

Although he was a ways away from her, she could practically hear everything he said, the wind carrying his voice down to her. _"Kimi wo suki ni natte..?_ No, that's not right. How did it go?"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard her voice sing out, slightly loud. _"Kimi wo suki ni natte, dorekurai tatsu no kanna? Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de?"_

It apparently was loud enough for him to hear. His head shot up and turned her direction. Maki felt her face heat up quickly, and ducked her head, pretending to write. Her hands grew sweaty as she heard his footsteps approach her. "That's right," He said.

She begged silently that he wasn't talking to her. _Fat chance_, she grimaced as he sat down next to her. "How do you know that song?" He asked.

Continuing to look down at her notebook, she felt she had no choice, really, than to respond to him. She didn't want to be rude. "My father used to sing it to me to help me fall asleep," Maki murmured, closing her journal.

"How does he-"

Maki shrugged quickly. "I don't know. He never tells me." She turned her face to the side, looking at him blankly. "Who are you?"

"Kouga. Kouga Yamano." He grinned, holding his hand out to her. She peered at it curiously before he shrugged and dropped it. "Who are you?" He asked back.

Maki winced. She wasn't one for introductions; actually, she wasn't one for people. Internally giving a heavy sigh, she told him her name. "Maki Kira."

"Maki, huh?" He looked out toward the river and smiled. She lifted an eyebrow.

"So what school do you go to?" Maki heard herself ask. She didn't know what it was, but this strange boy intrigued her.

"Eh? Oh, I just moved here from the city. I'm-"

She interrupted, hitting her fist in her hand lightly. "That explains your accent!" She said, quite happily to put it simply, as if she discovered something actually worth while.

The boy named Kouga let out a laugh. "Yep. I'm more in the northern part, or rather, I was. So I have a deeper accent than the southern city folk."

"'Folk'? How old are we?" Maki giggled.

He shrugged, leaning back on the grass, hands behind his head. "Don't judge," He said playfully.

She glanced at him before turning her gaze skyward. She breathed in deep, letting out a sigh. Maki often confused herself by the way she acted. This was one of those times. What was it about Kouga Yamano that made her want to talk, shout, sing? She swallowed subconsciously, a pang in her throat. She coughed lightly, wincing just a bit. She hated herself; no, that wasn't right. She hated what was happening to her. How did she develop a tumor? Was it hereditary? She knew her father had had one when he was in _Route: L_, and now she learned that her mother possibly had one.

_Am I blaming my dad for my sickness?_ A thought that stuck to the back of her mind, always. Although she didn't want to believe it, it really was the only logical explanation she had for her sickness. Maki bit her lip, slowly slinking back into reality as she realized Kouga was rambling on.

".. that song that I was trying to figure out earlier. I can't remember what it's called."

_"Eternal Snow."_ Maki replied instantly, startling herself that the title came so easily.

"I'm still curious as to how you knew the song. I mean, sure, it still comes on the radio every so often, but it's practically dead. Do you know who the singer was?"

"Dead?" Maki repeated, a horrific thought coming to her head. "No, no I don't."

A smile appeared on Kouga's lips._ "Full Moon."_

That name struck a chord in Maki's internal self. She didn't know why, but that name seemed oddly familiar. "And now, Full Moon singing her number one debut, 'Myself'!"

Maki gasped, blinking her eyes. What was that just now? A flash back of some sort? "Who's 'Full Moon'?" She asked quietly.

Kouga leaned up on his elbow, "You don't know? Well, I can't blame you; she died fifteen years ago in a stage accident during a concert. My parents were huge fans; they have every song of hers, followed her from her debut. They were even at the concert when the accident happened. They said- Uh, Maki?"

Tears streamed down Maki's face; cold, sad tears that left a trail that made her skin sting slightly. She choked lightly on a cough and gave a small laugh. "S-sorry, I don't know what happened. It's just.. when you mentioned the accident, an overwhelming sad feeling hit me." She wiped her face, giving another small laugh.

Kouga sat up and put his hand on her back lightly in a comforting gesture. It made Maki jump in surprise, but she leaned into him anyway, finishing her cry silently. "What was Full Moon like?"

His arm around her still, he started talking in a quieter tone. "My parents told me she was one person who could make everything right in another's life. From the way she sang to the way she talked to people. They said she was a truly pure girl. She debuted at sixteen years old. Later when she sang Eternal Snow, it was revealed that her producer was Keiichi Wakaouji, the keyboardist for _Route: L."_

Maki sat up straight. "_Route: L_? How old is that band?" She demanded.

Kouga's eyes were wide with surprise. "Uh, I don't know. But I'm pretty sure there was a rumor that the lead guitarist of _Route: L_ was also her father."

"My father was the lead singer for _Route: L,_" Maki whispered, pulling her knees to her chest and hugging them.

_"The lead singer?"_ Kouga's voice had an incredulous tone. "No way," His whisper of awe rang loudly through her head. Was her father's band really that important?

She sat up again. Kouga just said that Wakaouji was also in the band, right? Was that the connection between them? Is this the chance she was looking for to find out more about her mother? "I'm sorry, Kouga, but I have to go now. I have stuff to do."

He smiled up at her as she stood. "Okay. I'll see you around, Maki."

She smiled back at him, picking up her bag. "'Bye!" She called over her shoulder, walking up the riverbank.

**-**  
**A/C: Eeep :3 Kouga introduction. He's a major character, so remember him. I guess I kind of left a cliff hanger? x3; Please, positive reviews 8D I'm trying to write this as fast as I can x3; Well, not that I want to get it done, but I want to get so far into it that I don't want to quit. c: blabla sorry for my rambling. Enjoy! ~Cindy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/C: Herro~ :3 I'm on Chapter 3 already 8D I'm sooo excited for this story ;_; Like srsly. x3 Thanks for reading, to those who have. : Please review, I want to know if a.) anyone is actually reading this xD;; and b.) if I'm doing a good job. Does anyone like Maki? ;_; I do, but I don't know. xD; Same with Kouga; I at first wanted to make him like, mysterious singer boy but then he turned out into an optimistic one, which I don't have many of those so I think I'll keep him *w* Enjoy! Sorry for rambling3**

Maki slid the door open to her house, kicking off her shoes and stepping onto the tatami matted floor. "Hello?" She called out, setting her bag down quietly. "Dad? Are you here?"

Something crashed and she heard her father curse. "Dad?" Maki ran into the other room to see her father crouched on the floor, picking up a picture frame. "What happened?"

He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You just startled me when I was dozing off."

Maki smiled, shaking her head. "Well, um, I have stuff to ask you."

A guarded expression instantly fell over him. He sat back on his legs, "Can it wait until supper?"

_Are you stalling?_ She narrowed her eyes but shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Um.. tell me when it's ready."

He nodded, smiling up at her. She turned away, heading to her room. Sliding the door shut, she lay in the center of the seemingly tight space. Thoughts swirled around in her head again, and somehow she started thinking of Kouga. "What's he doing now..?" She pondered out loud.

She closed her eyes, imagining the blue sky again. It'd started fading into that reddish-hue when she arrived back at her house.

A loud rapping on her door made her jolt awake. She'd fallen asleep? "What?" She called.

"Supper's ready, Maki." Her father called back.

Easing her erratic heart, she replied and stood up. Heading to the bathroom to wash her face and hands, she looked in the mirror. She brought up a hand to her hair, smoothing a lock of it between her fingers. _My mother's hair was like this color. _

Humming _Eternal Snow_ quietly, she sat on her legs at the table, her food already dished out like it usually was. Although she was fifteen, her father still liked to treat her like a child. "How's your throat?" He asked casually, like asking_ 'How was your day? Did you make new friends?'._

She finished chewing her rice. "Good. Did Sensei call you?"

Takuto nodded, peering up at her through his eyelashes. "He also let on about something he shouldn't."

She copied him, although unintentionally. It was just a habit they both shared. "Did he," She replied, though the words weren't formed in a question.

He lifted his head, sitting back. "How much do you know?"

"About?" She continued eating, but her gaze shifted to the bowl in her hands.

"Mitsuki."

_Is he too afraid to call her my mother?_ "Mom? Something about he used to treat her, too." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Did he say anymore?" He pressed on.

"About what?"

His chopsticks practically boomed in the silence between them as he threw them down. "Damn it Maki, what did he tell you?" He demanded.

Maki's face paled lightly as she stared at her father. He'd never gotten angry or short with her before. "H-he said something about how she was treated for a tumor as well."

Takuto's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Was that all he said?"

"Yes," Maki said, matching his stare. In a more silent fashion, she set her chopsticks down. "Can I ask _you_ something?"

It was his turn to feel uncomfortable. "What?"

"Did you know who Full Moon was when you were younger?" She asked.

"How do you know her?" Takuto made the mistake of speaking too quickly.

"So you do?"

"Wha-? N-no, of course not."

"Who is she? Is she a singer? Kouga said that she sang-"

"Kouga? Who's Kouga?" Maki swallowed as she watched him flip the switch into overly-protective-"I'll-kill-you-if-you-hurt-my-daughter"-father-mode.

"N-no one," It seemed the tables kept switching on them.

"Maki," Her father's voice was growing slightly angrier.

"Don't turn this around on me!" She protested. "Who's Full Moon? How do you know her?"

"She was a singer when I was still young. I.. met her once when I went to a concert with your mother." Somehow this answer didn't satisfy Maki, but she left it anyway.

On to her next question. "You were in a band called_ Route: L_ right? Kou- Um, I-I heard that the guitarist was Full Moon's father. A-and that Wakaouji-Sensei was the keyboardist. Is that how you guys know each other?"

"How do you know that?" Takuto stared at her.

"Why are you avoiding my questions?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm-"

"Yes-"

"Damn it, Maki, no I am not!" He shouted.

"Why won't you tell me?" She yelled, raising her voice to match his.

"Don't raise your voice at me," His returned to normal, but she continued yelling.

"Answer me!" She yelled again.

He slammed his hand down on the table. "Maki, go to your room!" He said.

"But, Dad-"

"I said now, Maki!"

"Dad!" She cried out in protest.

"Maki-!" The hand on the table curled into a fist, and his head was bowed. "Go. To. Your. Room." He spoke through clenched teeth, enunciating each word.

Maki shoved up off the table and ran to her room, pointedly slamming her door. She dropped to her knees, shaking, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. _Fuyumi_. In times like these, she called Fuyumi.

"Herro," Fuyu sang cheerily. "What's up, Maki?"

At the sound of her voice, Maki started bawling all over again. "Waaaah, Fffuyu, ifs fwas horribullll." Maki blubbered.

"Whoa!" Fuyu exclaimed, "What's wrong with you?"

Maki sniffed and wiped her nose. "F-F-Fuyu!" She just blubbered.

"Okay, okay, calm down Maki. What happened?" Fuyu's voice succeeded in calming her down.

Maki sniffed again. "Dad and I had a fight." She cleaned her face with a rag she kept in her room. "We never fight, Fuyumi."

"Tsk, I know. What was it about?"

She sniffed again. "I was just asking him about_ Route: L_ and _Full Moon_."

"Who?" Fuyumi asked.

_"Route: L_ was a band my dad was in. I was asking him how he knew Wakaouji-Sensei. Full Moon was a singer."

"'Was' a singer, you said. What happened to her?"

"Apparently, she died on stage fifteen years ago. Kouga wouldn't tell me the full details, but it's not like I wanted to know."

"Kouga? Who's Kouga?" Fuyu repeated the words her father spoke just moments before.

"U-um, no one, I just met him to-"

"So it's a _boy_, eh?" Fuyu's voice was teasing, and Maki could just imagine Fuyu's elbow nudging her suspiciously.

"N-no! Well, yeah he is, but it's _not_ like that!" Maki protested.

"Alright, Maki, what-ever-you-say!" Fuyumi sang in a taunting tone.

"Good night, Fuyumi!" Maki said, and hung up, knowing her friend wouldn't have any hard feelings about it.

Maki slid open her closet door and pulled the futon out. She changed into her pajamas after fixing her bed. Instead of laying down, she grabbed her blanket and stepped outside onto the little porch. Sitting on the edge and swinging her legs, she stared up at the moon, slowly waxing. "Mom, I wish you were here." She whispered. A light breeze blew wisps of her hair around her face, and she closed her eyes.

**-**  
**Eeep :3 Finished chapter 3 3 So, I'm not sure any of you would like this ;_; The arguing with her father, I mean. I did, but it seems a little exaggerated, although I'm not sure how I would tone it down. I'm fine with it, now that I finished the chapter xD Sorry I didn't update earlier ^^; Was sick for a day. And I'll probably work on 4 tonight ^^ Enjoy 3 ~Cindy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/C: Herroo~ :3 Fourth chapter. Sorry been caught up in friend drama which I'm gladly leaving behind. :3 Enjoy this. 3 I APOLOGIZE DEEPLY FOR THIS INSANELY SHORT CHAPTER ;_;**

**oh btw. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULL MOON. IF I DID, EIICHI WOULDN'T BE DEAD, AND TAKUTO WOULDN'T BE EITHER.**

**-**

_Tch, if my own father won't tell me, guess I'll have to go ask that doctor some more. He seems to know what's up._ Maki stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel.

After dressing, she pulled her hair up in a ponytail, letting it hang wet. She stepped out onto her porch, feeling the air. Her throat hurt slightly more than usual, and she wondered if it was all the yelling she and her father did the previous night._ But it's not going to stop me._

Pulling a light sweater over her cotton dress, she slipped on her shoes and left the house. She made sure she had her cell phone; Takuto would really chew her out if he couldn't find her. "He's at work anyway; it's not like he told me to stay home. He didn't even say anything to me this morning." Maki murmured darkly as she started down the street with her bag.

It was, of course, her fault, too. She slept an hour later than usual. Maki turned her dark eyes skyward, realizing how warm it was in the morning._ I hope it doesn't get hotter._ She worried, unbuttoning one button of her sweater.

She crossed the street behind a few people, feeling sweat bead her forehead lightly. She swallowed drily, her mouth void of any moisture. Pulling a water bottle out of her bag, she uncapped it and took a drink. Sitting down on the bench before the bus stop, she checked her phone_. It should be here shortly._

As soon as she thought that, the transit bus pulled up. She stepped inside, disappointed that she'd have to stand. Grabbing onto the railing and staying near the exit, Maki kept to herself, her skin crawling.

Luckily, nothing happened as she arrived at the hospital. Stepping off, she looked up at the building. Was she really going to go through with this? "I'm already here, aren't I?" She murmured.

Someone bumped into her from behind, causing her to drop her phone. She watched in dismay as it slid across the hard concrete, stopping. She almost sighed in relief, until someone kicked it, and it started sliding again. Her heart skipped a beat as it slid onto a water drain, teetered, and fell in with a_ plunk!_

"Aggh!" She spat with annoyance. Clenching her fists at her sides, she stormed inside the hospital. Cooling down a little, she hopped into the elevator with several other people, and pushed the button for the second floor.

As the elevator dinged, she stepped out, and walked down the hallway. Heading to Wakaouji's office, she knocked as she stepped in. "Um, Sensei?"

He turned around, scratching his chin thoughtfully. As he caught sight of Maki, he raised an eyebrow. "What do you need?" He asked calmly.

"I was wondering if I could ask you some things about my moth-"

"No." Wakaouji abruptly turned away, returning to his work.

"Why not?" Maki asked, putting a hand on her hip stubbornly.

"I promised Takuto not to say anything," He muttered by accident.

Maki stared at him. "What?"

With raised eyebrows, he glanced back at her. "I didn't say anything. If you don't need help with anything medically-related, you should be going home now. You know your father doesn't like you wandering around."

Sighing, giving in, Maki bowed her head. "I'm not wandering," She said quietly, but turned away and headed back into the elevator.

_What's so difficult telling me about my mother? Don't I deserve to know?_ Maki's thoughts were swirling around in her head again, fogging up her mind. A light sweat developed over her skin. In a daze she headed home.

_I don't get why it's always hopeless... asking about mom.._

Maki looked up at the sky, her breathing getting heavier. _Did it get hotter?_ She wondered, covering the sun over her eyes with her hand. As she was stepping off the transit bus again, she stumbled, coughing, and trying to breathe in. Vaguely she heard someone walking by say, "Yeah, it's crazy. In just an hour the humidity rose rapidly."

Maki wheezed, digging out the water bottle from her bag again. She was a little dizzy and couldn't comprehend her actions well, the bottle falling from her hands and spilling onto the sidewalk. "Darn it," Maki murmured.

Ignoring the bottle, she turned and continued walking home. She was just barely stepping up on the path to her front door when her knees buckled. She couldn't cry out, her whole body burning, the pain in her throat going crazy. As she slipped into unconsciousness, one thing she couldn't understand was when she fell, it felt like someone had caught her and gently laid her down. Like she was laying her head into someone's lap. _Mom.. I might finally get to see you.._ She thought.

In the distance, which in reality was just a few feet away from her, someone called her name. _"Maki!"_

**-**

**A/C: OOOOH, CLIFFHANGER. *munches on popcorn suspensefully.* xD enjoy. It's a little over done and short, but I felt the need to post it already and finish it. Hopefully, it's not disappointing. The whole doctor-visit was pointless, but whatevs. It was a filler chapter anyway. Hopefully this seems like a cliffhanger xD;**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/C: OKAY. SO I finally came up with a schedule. And I really apologize for that last chapter. xD;; It was really wimpy. I'm most likely going to *TRY* to update Mon, Wed, and Fri. since I really want to get this done =^=;; I'll try to keep it consistent. ANYWAY. on to the story. WHO'S THE MYSTERY PERSON HOLDING MAKI?**  
** /endsuspense/**

**More A/C babble: A HUGE SPARKLY CHERRY-TOPPED 'THANK YOU' to GILLIGFAN - Made me realize that I needed to get my butt working on this story. This is for youu! Thank you so much for your spam reviews that opened my eyes. /insertdramaticrevelation/. I hope you enjoy ^_^**  
**-**

"Maki, my girl." Takuto's head lay resting in his hands as he listened to the heart monitor beeping in slow a pattern.

He barely came in time to see his daughter faint in front of their house. Just as he was thinking about it, he thought he heard Maki stir, and looked up to see the same slight rise and fall of her chest.

How many times had he seen this before? Somewhere around two times, he believed, but with her mother when she was a child. It occurred to him how odd it was to think back to then, back to when _he_wasn't alive.

A knock sounded against the doorframe. Takuto looked up, sitting upright. Standing as he saw who it was, he walked over, clasping his hands together nervously. "How is she, Keiichi?" He asked grimly.

The doctor smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry so much. The fever was mostly stress induced, as was the swelling."

Takuto could hear the hinting in his voice. He decided to play along, wanting his friend to say what needed to be said. "Stress? What could stress her out so much?" He pondered curiously.

They both stood against the door, watching Maki as she slept. "You know what it is," Wakaouji said distractedly.

"Eh? What is it?"

"Stop playing around, Takuto. You know as well as I do that she's been stressing about her mother for a while lately." The doctor replied sternly.

Takuto rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know why I can't bring myself to tell her about anything."

"Takuto, don't you think this is unfair to Maki? And Mitsuki? I'm sure she'd want her daughter to know about her." Wakaouji's gaze was hard as he stared into the former singer's eyes.

He could only nod, swallowing uncomfortably. "I.. I just don't want her to end up like Mitsuki. That girl is every bit the same as her mother, in looks, in personality, in the way she moves. It's like I'm pushed back in time, to where I wasn't here. Like I'm seeing a struggling Mitsuki all over again."

It was out. Finally, it was out. With his hands covering his face, he let out in a shaky tone, "I'm afraid, Keiichi. I'm so afraid she's going to want to go up on stage like Mitsuki.. Like her mother. I... I don't want her to leave me. I don't want what happened to Mitsuki happen to her. I.. I can't lose her."

He was crying. Keiichi watched him sympathetically, recalling his old memories of the young woman. It had struck them all hard; Takuto, himself, and Ooshige. Especially Ooshige, who'd kept her position as Full Moon's manager even after Mitsuki had her surgery. She'd quit and was living in the northern part of the country after Mitsuki's death.

"Takuto, you know you need to tell her. If things are going to turn out that way, then so be it. Perhaps it was meant to be. But if you don't, it could happen that her cancer won't possibly be the only factor if Maki dies young." The doctor said.

Takuto's cry finished, and he nodded, wiping his eyes. "I'll tell her. I.. I just need more time." How much more time was the question.

* * *

His head was tilted back off the chair, his mouth parted in a light snore. In his dream, he recalled earlier in the day, when Maki collapsed.

_"Maki!" He shouted, running up to her, but stopping short._

_His heart beat paused for a moment as he saw her. The delicate way her hair flowed over and down her shoulders, curling ever so slightly at the tips. The soft glow that came off her light colored skin. The way her eyes held such love and concern for a daughter she'd only known four months too short. The white wings sprouting from her back, carrying his daughter to the ground._

_Mitsuki rested Maki's head in her lap, brushing back her dark hair. "It's not time, yet, my love." She whispered, looking up and smiling sadly at Takuto as he came nearer. She handed Maki over to him in a gentle, graceful manner, waved her hand, and slowly faded before him._

"Mitsuki.." He choked, his daughter bringing his attention back to the current situation.

"Wake up, my love." Soft breath whispered in his ear, ruffling his hair slightly. A chill shuddered through him, jerking him from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, sight catching on the partially opened window. He walked over to it, startled to see a white downy feather resting on the sill.

Picking it up, he tucked it into his pocket. Turning to look at the now calm face of his daughter, he hurried over after closing the window, pouring his heart and thoughts out to her. Every word said, every memory spilled from his mouth as he talked to Maki in a hushed voice, as if telling her a special secret, just between the two of them.

* * *

Maki couldn't comprehend her dreams.

A beautiful woman wrapped in a rose-tinted silk with huge pure white wings stood at the end of a walkway, her hands beckoning for Maki to come to her. All around her, dark brown tresses flowed as if there was a wind, and her eyes reflected her loving smile. In an instant, Maki knew who she was. She took off running, yelling. "Mom! Mom!" Tears flowed from her face, running faster, or trying to. The woman's smile was replaced with a sad smile, and she shook her head slowly. Although Maki couldn't hear her, the words wrapped around her, lifting her off the ground and curling around her tightly in a soft, warm embrace. As she slept, the words comforted her._ "It's not time, yet, my baby angel."_

This was quickly followed by a sequence of dreams that confused her terribly.

In all of them, it was just her father's voice, always. Telling her one thing or another. But as she came closer to consciousness, she was able to piece them all together.

_"Maki, you know what? Your mother was a singer. Not just any singer, but Full Moon."_

_"She had a tumor when she was twelve, and I was a shinigami. It's hard to believe, but I wasn't alive then; I'd supposedly died in a motor accident. I met her by chance, and that started everything."_

Shinigami..? What was her father talking about? None of that nonsense made any.. well, sense. Was she really dreaming?

_"About four months after you were born.. She.."_ There was a soft choking noise, followed by Takuto's now heavily emotional voice. _"She was in a stage accident. One of the rafter beams came loose. It fell against the back of the set, which in turn fell on Mitsuki. The whole thing flared up in flames instantly."_

It ended there.

* * *

When Maki came to, it'd been three days since she collapsed. She woke with a start, breathing heavily. She had to blink her eyes several times to gain a sense of where she was. Her father was talking to Wakaouji animatedly about something.

"Daddy..?" She choked out.

His head whipped around fast, and he let out a choky sigh of relief. Walking over to his daughter, he lifted her in an embrace. "Thank God you're okay." He murmured.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She said quietly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I'm sorry for never telling you about Mom."

"Mom..?" She repeated, dazed. Then the dreams came back to her. She pulled back, her eyes wide and uncertain. "Y-You mean.. Everything I heard..? That.. That was true?"

He nodded. "I didn't think you'd remember." He said.

"S-She died in that accident?" She barely whispered.

He closed his eyes briefly, then nodded again. "Yes."

She didn't get to say anything after that, for she heard a _very_familiar voice shout just out in the hallway. "Move out of my way, you old hag! I need to see my friend!"

In barged Fuyumi, in all her flushed and sweaty glory. "Maki!" She screeched, about to take off for the bed when Wakaouji grabbed hold of the back of her shirt, holding her from pouncing on Maki. "What's the deal?" She yelled, glaring up at him.

"She just woke up. Stop being so noisy and disrespectful, you're disturbing the hospital." The doctor scolded.

Fuyumi crossed her arms in a pout. "Hospitals need a little liveliness anyway." She muttered darkly. Turning her brown gaze back at Maki, her eyes softened with concern. "I've been trying to call you for_ever_! Where's your phone?"

Maki remembered dropping it. "Oh, crap. I dropped it when I was going to the hospital yesterday. It got kicked into a drain."

Fuyumi face-palmed. "I swear, Maki. Oh, and it's the thirtieth."

"Eh?" Maki raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's been three days since you collapsed," Takuto piped in, still standing by his daughter.

"Eh?" Her eyes widened. "Then.. That means the second semester starts tomorrow!"

"That's right!" Fuyumi chimed happily. "So, doc, can she come home tonight?"

"She just woke up, it's still too early to tell if it'll be okay, but we'll run some tests on her to make sure. How does that sound?" He offered.

"Awesome!" Fuyumi grinned at Maki, and Maki smiled back in return.

New semester, new experiences.. Mom, I hope you're watching me, Maki said in her head. As if in response, she saw a white feather drift by the open window.

**-**  
**A/C: Aaaah! A full chapter written in an hour after a month? Geezus, Cind, such a procrastinator.**

**Naah, anyway. I had the first half typed up already. Just forgot xD;; Anyway, again, thanks to my few reviewers. I love you guys :3 And the people who read, too! Also, It's like, 2:30 AM as I'm posting/writing this and I just ate moldy white grapes ._. So if.. I like, don't post for forever again, I probably, like, died of food poisoning.**

**... JUST KIDDING. *knocks on wood* I'm eating an apple to outdo it. Honestly, I didn't know they were moldy until I saw it in my computer-screen's light when I looked in the bag. I was like NOOOOOOO. *gag* ... Where was I..? OH, right. ENJOY THE STORY! :3**

**~*~**  
**Cindy **


	6. Dropping

**UPDATE:**

Guyssss. I'm sooo sorry. I like. died after I submitted Chapter 5.

I've been soo busy since last submission. And now that I'm a sophomore, everything is just piling up and it's BLAH. I'm trying to get back my motivation to do ANYTHING.

Fanfiction is blocked on my school laptop, which is half the reason why i haven't been writing. I just need MOTIVATION.

GAAAH /cries/

I'm really sorry, all those waiting for the next chapter! I appreciate your support and love for my characters and the original ones too (and of course the story)! I love you all!

I promise I'll try to work on getting out these chapters. I need to revise the story plot and then I'll start.

Once again I apologize deeply for my laziness.

Much, much love

~Cindy.


	7. PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Hey guys…**

I'm not dead, I swear. xD I've just been having such a hard time -.- And then now I'm barely just getting back into writing and my art and everything that ever interested me.

I read over the chapters and the reviews to this story.. I must say,** I love you all** so much for the positive words, support, kicking my butt when I needed it. I was in love with this story and the plot, but so much happened I guess I'm just not willing to go on with it.

**I apologize, but I must end it here.** :C It's really hard on me to do so, but I've lost the information for the plot and the motivation to think up a new one. Perhaps one day I may come back here to bring it up again, but honestly, that's probably not going to happen.

I give anyone permission to either** a.)** Think up the rest of the story, basically steal it from me xD or** b.)** Kill me with a fork for letting it drop.

Anyway. I hope you guys have a wonderful summer/winter/whatever season you're currently in. Again, I apologize. Tbh, fanfics weren't really my forte x-x Also, **please leave in the reviews what YOU think might have happened in the story**. (:

Love and muffins,

~Cindy

**P.S. Anyone interested in my writing? Please visit my dA: zaxiarain(dot)deviantart(dot)com I'm currently working on a new story called "Rabbit's Tear Drop" c: ttfn.**


End file.
